


Thoughts and In-betweens

by SheElevatesMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheElevatesMe/pseuds/SheElevatesMe
Summary: This is really short. Not even really a fic. I was inspired by some of their quotes.I just have so many feelings about Supercorp lol. I know they will never be canon, but GOLLY they should be.The one where Lena and Kara think about each other. A lot.And some in-betweens.And some feelings.I like in-betweens and feelings.Italics equal thoughts.





	Thoughts and In-betweens

\-------------

“You could’ve fooled me”

Kara bows her head and smiles as she and Clark descend in the elevator. That… _compliment_? Kara mentally questions, replaying the moment in her head again and again. When she turns down the small alleyway where she’ll propel herself into the sky, she shakes her head – the thought still turning up the corners of her mouth. The thought of sincere aqua eyes that stared at her as Lena Luthor basically made her day. It’s only when her cousin takes off that Kara snaps out of her reverie and removes her glasses, smiling widely as she leaps into the air.

 

“I wrote a scathing article about your device”

Lena inhales the scent of plumeria. She leans back against her office sofa, eyes looking between the white flowers and the magazine lying next to them. Crossing a leg, she furrows her brow and laughs to herself as she thinks about Kara’s _scathing article_. Wonders why her mind keeps drifting back to those blue eyes, that shy smile. She bends forward and gently pulls out one bloom from the vase, bringing it to her nose and twirling it between her fingers.

 

“It would mean a lot to me if you were there”

Kara darts back and forth, trying on outfit after outfit. The mirror displeases her time after time. She wants to impress  _Lena_. That name echoes in her mind as she glides her palms down her dress-covered torso. She couldn’t help but feel honored by Lena’s invitation - has thought of little else since. And even though she’s worried about Lena and the current danger surrounding her - not to mention how she’ll manage to be Kara and Supergirl all in one go - the excitement of spending time with her new friend outweighs the fear.

 

“Kara Danvers believes in you”

Lena searches the webpage and clicks one, two, three…twelve thumbnails featuring large bouquets and places them in her cart, making sure to include plumeria. As she enters the recipient address, she bites her lip. It meant the world to her when Supergirl arrived and announced that Kara had sent her – that _Kara Danvers believes in her_. Still, as she’s entering her billing information, she wonders if she’s sending enough; if the twelve vases appropriately represent how grateful she is for Kara’s friendship, loyalty. Lena wonders a lot about Kara.

 

“What are friends for”

Kara drops the phone and rips off her clothes. She’s in the air in a second, jetting towards Lena’s office. _Dark hair, deep red lipstick, perfectly pale skin,_ the smile she’s come to depend on, all flash through her mind as air rushes underneath her lifting her higher and higher. The faint sound of a familiar voice in distress causes a wave of panic to roll through the superhero’s body. When she spots Lena falling toward the ground, Kara jerks her right arm back, increasing her speed. She catches Lena somewhere around the seventh floor. As Lena hugs her neck, Kara sighs and slowly ascends, feeling a different kind of relief than when she comes to the rescue of others.

 

“I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you”

Lena can still feel _the warmth of Kara_ ’s cheek against her temple. She was so touched that Kara came to see her. That she stayed for hours. That she ordered dinner and forced her to eat. That she made her promise to call if she needed _anything_. And as Lena stacks some files, she pauses and closes her eyes. The pain of losing Jack stings. But the support from Kara; the comfort of having her so close and being wrapped in her arms - it means the world.


End file.
